The inventive concepts described herein relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, relate to a method of allotting a carrier wave to a station.
A wireless mobile network may provide a seamless wireless communication service to a wireless communication terminal having mobility. The wireless mobile network may be formed of a plurality of stations.
Each station may operate one cell. A station may perform wireless communication with a wireless communication terminal placed within a corresponding cell. When a wireless communication terminal moves from one cell (e.g., a source cell) into another cell (e.g., a target cell), a station of the target cell may establish communication with a wireless communication terminal, and a station of the source cell may terminate communication with the wireless communication terminal. This operation may be referred to as a handover (HO). The handover may enable the wireless mobile network to provide a seamless wireless communication service to a wireless communication terminal.
Commercialized wireless mobile networks may include GSM (Global System for Mobile communication), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), WCDMA (Wideband CDMA), CDMA 2000, WiMAX (World interoperability for Microwave Access), LTE (Long Term Evolution), and the like.
The interference may arise at the wireless mobile network. For example, radio waves transmitted and received by stations of adjacent cells may mutually interfere. Alternatively, in case of a closed subscriber group (CSG) that a specific station provides a wireless communication service to certified wireless communication terminals, when an uncertified wireless communication terminal enters the specific station, it may be provided with a wireless communication service from a faraway station, not the station the cell of which the uncertified wireless communication terminal enters. At this time, a radio wave transmitted and received by the specific station may affect wireless transmission and reception between the uncertified wireless communication terminal and the faraway station.